


Play it On repeat

by AyzuLK



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Music, Platonic Relationships, Platonic SasuNaruGaa, kid Naruto, kid Sasuke, kid gaara, poliamor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: Itachi lembrava de tudo. Do primeiro surto do vírus, da primeira morte na família, e do cheiro do sangue no dia da morte dos seus pais.Itachi lembrava da cor do vestido de Izumi quando se conheceram, da primeira piada sem graça de Shisui, e quando Sasuke bateu palmas pela primeira vez.Itachi lembrava de tudo.Exceto da letra correta daquela música repetitiva em sua mente, que não o deixava em paz nem na hora da sua morte eminente.Vai entender





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic do desafio songfic no grupo FNS
> 
> Música: Do I Wanna Know? de Arctic Monkeys
> 
> Casal principal: Itachi, Shisui e Izumi
> 
> Casais secundários: Um pouco de Sasuke e Naruto e Naruto e Gaara, mas como eles são crianças ainda - entre 12 e 13 anos - é bem sútil, e mais o crush que eles tem um nos outros.
> 
> Algumas informações: Se passa em apocalipse zumbi, então sangue e gore, mas nada tão explícito. Itachi e Izumi tem 17 anos, e Shisui 18 nessa história. Serão 6 capítulos, então é uma história bem curta.
> 
> Espero que gostem, ainda estou bem na vibe do poliamor, e sempre quis escrever algo com o apocalipse zumbi. 

** **

**Prólogo**

Eles estavam gritando seu nome.

Itachi não sabia qual deles, talvez fosse Sasuke.

O som do metal torcido era evidente e abriu os olhos, sua cabeça doía e sentia um pulsar ritmado nas têmporas, que fazia tudo ao redor girar.

Abriu os olhos quando os gritos não pararam, e percebeu que a passarela havia cedido, e a dor que sentia era da queda considerável. Podia sentir a neve abaixo de si, o gelo se formando em seu rosto exposto, mas não conseguia se mexer.

-ITACHI!

Definitivamente era Sasuke. Olhou para cima e viu Kakashi o segurando pela cintura, o puxando em direção a muralha. Para longe do perigo. Ele sabia que havia uma razão para gostar de Kakashi logo de cara.

Sasuke não precisava ver o que iria acontecer.

Pelos grunhidos e gritos que se aproximavam, um som que sempre associou a morte, o que aconteceria não seria nada bonito.

_Eles_ estavam chegando. Atraídos pelo cheiro de sangue e movimento.

Itachi trouxe à memória a primeira risada de Sasuke, o primeiro beijo com Shisui, a sensação do cabelo de Izumi entre seus dedos.

Ele trouxe à memória o sorriso da sua mãe, os resmungos do seu pai, e o abraço de Kagami quando era criança.

Ele trouxe à memória Sasuke rindo com Naruto e Gaara, como uma criança, pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Ele trouxe à memória...a música repetitiva de sempre.

De novo e de novo e de novo...

_-_ _Sad to see you go, I was sorta hoping that you'd stay._

_[Triste de te ver partir, estava esperando que ficasse]_

Engraçado como se pensa nas coisas mais estranhas na hora da sua morte.

_\- Baby we both know that the nights were mainly made for...for what?_

_[Baby, nós dois sabemos que as noites são feitas principalmente para...para o quê?]_

Nem na hora da morte ele lembrava da letra da música corretamente.


	2. Capítulo I

_ _

_Seis dias antes_

A memória é algo curioso.

Há pessoas que nem mesmo lembram o que comeram no dia anterior, mas conseguem lembrar a cor do tênis com que foram ao primeiro dia de aula no jardim de infância, ou aquela letra de música que fica presa em sua cabeça se repetindo sempre e sempre.

\- _'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow when I play it on repeat..._

_[Porque tem esse ritmo que eu encontrei que me fez pensar em você de alguma forma, e eu toco ele repetidamente]_

Itachi não lembrava, por exemplo, de onde ouviu aquela música pela primeira vez, mas naqueles dias ela não lhe saia da cabeça.

E sempre que ele começava a cantarola-la baixo, algum dos outros grunhia, sabendo que inevitavelmente todo mundo ficaria com ela na cabeça também. De novo.

Izumi apenas pedia para ele evitar cantar quando estivessem olhando o perímetro. Ninguém queria ser atacado por conta de uma música repetitiva.

_-...Seria um pouco engraçado._

_-Shisui!_

Por vezes Itachi pensava que já estariam bem mortos sem Izumi por perto.

Enfim, memórias.

Memória é algo curioso.

Ele lembrava, por exemplo, claramente das notícias sobre os primeiros infectados, apesar de ter apenas quatro anos na época. Ele recordava a tensão no ar, e do dia que sua família partiu do Japão quando a área foi dada como de alto risco.

Naquele ponto eles não sabiam que tudo estava se espalhando mais rápido que o previsto pela Ásia e ido para os outros continentes.

Itachi não recordava muito dos dias que se seguiram, mas ele lembrava claramente do nascimento de Sasuke, de quando encontraram Kagami e Shisui e da morte dos pais de Izumi.

Então Kagami também foi morto quando chegaram na américa do norte, em busca de uma zona de resistência que ouviram falar quando estavam ainda na Ásia.

Hoje em dia só havia eles. Izumi, Shisui, Sasuke e Itachi. O mais velho deles tinha 16 anos quando ficaram completamente sozinhos, em um continente desconhecido e cercado de morte para todo lado.

Quatro crianças tendo que sobreviver sozinhos a porcaria de um apocalipse zumbi.

Naquele ponto eles provavelmente eram os últimos Uchihas que sobreviveram à infecção e ao grande expurgo que se seguiu depois. Eles haviam entrado em contato com um grupo no norte que preferiu se separar por conta dos poucos recursos – naquele ponto era cada um por si e Deus por todos -, mas antes tiveram a notícia que o Japão, como primeira área infectada, havia sucumbido totalmente quando alguém jogou uma bomba lá esperando deter a infecção.

A infecção, claro, já havia se espalhado, e agora eles tinham a radiação de bônus.

Itachi lembrava da morte de cada um que veio com eles. De como, quando, e o porquê. Ele lembrava que a primeira palavra de Sasuke havia sido 'cuidado'. Lembrava quando Kagami sentou Shisui e ele aos 10 anos e os ensinou como fazer um coquetel Molotov, da morte dos pais de Izumi e de como eles colocaram fogo nos corpos para que não retornassem. Lembrava principalmente dos olhos dela brilhando na frente do fogo parecendo tão sem vida como eles.

Ele lembrava da morte de Kagami, da primeira decapitação de Shisui, das últimas palavras coerentes da sua mãe – 'cuide de Sasuke' - e que o primeiro beijo dele foi com o sangue dos seus país ainda sujando seu rosto.

Ele lembrava, não queria, mas ele lembrava.

E, no entanto, ele não lembrava da letra daquela maldita música corretamente.

\- _Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna how it... hurts?_

_[Venho pensando se seu coração ainda está aberto e se sim como isso... machuca?]_

-_ I wanna know what time it shuts._ – Sasuke corrigiu passando com uma sacola de enlatados que sabe Deus onde havia encontrado. Ele sempre era bom em encontrar coisas. – Pergunta se o coração está aberto, e a que horas ele fecha. Não machuca. Que diabos, Itachi?

-Olha a língua, Sasuke. – Izumi comentou rapidamente, jogando as coisas na bolsa e levando ao jeep. – Rápido vocês dois.

-Que mandona

Itachi riu do resmungo de Sasuke, apesar da tensão no ar.

Jogou o que tinham no jeep. Duas mochilas, e as provisões que conseguiram encontrar na última varredura a noite em uma das casas abandonadas. Haviam tido sorte de encontrar um veículo abastecido, provavelmente alguém havia tido que o abandonar as pressas no meio do engarrafamento.

Todo o lugar parecia uma cidade fantasma. Eles não haviam dado de cara com nenhum infectado, e isso o deixava mais nervoso ainda. A sorte deles nunca durava muito tempo.

Shisui já estava na direção, ainda tentando contato no rádio.

-Aqui é Shisui Uchiha, partindo da Louisiana rumo ao Texas, alguém na escuta? Repito, aqui é Shisui Uchiha, alguém na escuta?

-Shisui, temos que ir...

-Alguém na escuta? Alguém...alguém vivo?

A resposta que eles receberam foi chiado e silêncio.

..............................................................

Eles saíram de Nova Orleans e dirigiram 153 milhas até Lafayette quando o combustível começou a acabar e tiveram que trocar de carro. Mais 75 milhas até Lake Charles, e eles estavam na borda do Texas. Viajar a noite não era uma opção, por isso procuraram abrigo na garagem de uma das casas abandonadas.

Shisui, que havia dirigido a viagem inteira mesmo estando se recuperando de um ferimento foi obrigado a dormir na vigília, todos dentro do carro. Era importante para se precisarem sair as pressas, e essa era a primeira regra. Eles haviam tido sorte em pegar mais um 4x4, mas se isso ajudava no caminho, era ruim para o conforto. Shisui deitou no banco de trás com Izumi, mas os dois sabiam que ele estava tenso demais para conseguir realmente descansar. Itachi assumiu a primeira vigília e de vez em quando olhava para trás e o via abrir os olhos de forma alerta. Izumi dormia praticamente em cima dele naquele ponto, os braços dele a prendendo como uma criança abraçando um urso gigante. Ela não parecia se importar. Sasuke dormiu torto com a cabeça em seu colo até Izumi vir o substituir as 3 da manhã.

Nesse ponto Sasuke acordou com a movimentação, os olhos alertas e foi a vez de Itachi deitar com Shisui. No momento em que deitou no banco ele o puxou para perto, o colocando na mesma posição em que Izumi estava antes, mas com o peso extra era um pouco mais preocupante para quem havia sido ferido dias atrás.

-Shisui...

-Shh, confortável.

-Desista. – Izumi murmurou. – Ele não vai soltar.

-Ele fica apertando sua bunda também?

-É macia. – Shisui resmungou enfiando a cara em seu cabelo. – É como aquelas bolas de massagem relaxantes.

-Está dizendo que a minha não é macia? – Izumi os olhou pelo retrovisor de relance, um olhar de falsa indignação.

-A de Itachi é maior.

-Hum...isso é verdade. Ele tem uma bundona bonita.

-Será que vocês poderiam parar de falar da bunda do meu irmão?

-Obrigado, Sasuke. Vai dormir Shisui. Izumi, olho ao redor.

-Sim senhor.

-Indo dormir, capitão.

-Vocês são tão ridículos.

-Você ama a gente Itachi. Na verdade, gritou isso bem alto quando Izumi e eu fizemos você...

-Ei ei ei. Shisui, orelhas de criança aqui na frente.

-Desculpa, Sasuke. Você fica tão quieto que esqueço.

-Vou rolar meus olhos em voz alta daqui para frente.

Itachi fechou os olhos e suspirou, sentindo as mãos de Shisui em suas costas relaxando, tentando ignorar o arrepio dos dedos dele passando levemente por baixo da sua blusa.

-_Do I wanna know..._

-Argh, Itachi! – Shisui choramingou em seu cabelo. Os outros dois grunhiram em desespero e riu baixo com isso. Izumi bateu a cabeça na direção de forma repetida, murmurando como um mantra:

-Meu Deus, mais um mês com essa música na cabeça agora.

Quando finalmente conseguiu dormir, ouviu Sasuke cantarolando baixo e reclamando por isso.

............................................................

Sasuke era bom em encontrar coisas, então foi óbvio que foi ele que o viu pela primeira vez.

Eles haviam avistado um ninho saindo de Lake Charles, o maior ninho que viram em muito tempo. Raramente eles eram avistados de dia, a luz do sol parecia ter um efeito danoso por longo tempo, mas pela noite era outra história.

Itachi viu a movimentação deles dentro de uma das igrejas. Pela porta aberta podia sentir os olhos vermelhos os fitando com fome e loucura. A espreita.

Estavam mais do que felizes em sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Izumi tomou a direção dessa vez, Shisui não parecia em sua melhor forma.

-Precisamos renovar o kit de primeiros socorros, eu vi um hospital quando passamos aqui ontem.

Não estava gostando da cor do ferimento de Shisui, ou em o quanto ele estava quente.

-Precisamos sair daqui rápido. – Ele resmungou, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro de forma cansada. Izumi o olhou pelo retrovisor, preocupada.

A atenção dos três foi para Sasuke quando ele fez um som surpreso, os olhos alertas. O corpo pequeno se empertigou no banco da frente e o viu tocar o trinco da porta de forma reflexiva.

-Sasuke? – Izumi segurou o braço dele, a voz em aviso.

-Tem...Tem uma criança. – Ele falou confuso. – Lá dentro, com eles.

Itachi ficou tenso. Não era raro, crianças eram mordidas também, mas nunca 'sobreviviam' muitas semanas. A infecção colocava uma carga além dos limites do próprio corpo que um corpo pequeno não aguentava.

Fitou na direção em que ele apontava e viu uma criança loira na porta, parecendo tentar puxar o caminho entre o amontoado de corpos.

-Sasuke, não olhe.

-Não, não, ele não é um deles. Os olhos.

Tentou ver confuso o que ele tanto apontava, e foi quando a criança fez contato visual. Um rosto pequeno e pálido, cabelos loiros sujos, e grandes olhos espantados.

Coerentes.

Azuis.

-Puta merda. – Shisui xingou ao seu lado, tendo visto também.

-Temos que parar.

-Sasuke, nós não... – Uma mão agarrou a cintura da criança loira, tentando o puxar para mais a fundo no ninho. Itachi nunca havia visto eles se comportarem dessa forma com ninguém. Apesar dos olhos azuis, não tinha como aquela criança não ser um deles, ou já estaria morta àquele ponto, ou sendo atacada.

-Não, temos que parar! Temos que ajudar! Izumi! Destrava a porta!

Itachi fitou Izumi pelo retrovisor. Os dois não sabiam o que fazer.

Por sorte ou não, a escolha foi tirada das mãos deles. Ouviram o som de tiros e gritos estrangulados. A besta que puxava a criança caiu e as outras ao redor gritaram confusas. Um Impala parou com uma freada na frente da igreja e um homem de cabelos grisalhos e com uma M4A1 praticamente saltou da porta do passageiro, seus tiros precisos derrubando as bestas ao redor até a criança se ver livre e correr lá de dentro.

Itachi viu mais duas pessoas no carro. Uma mulher de cabelos rosa estava na direção, e havia mais alguém no banco de trás. Quando retornou os olhos a cena viu o garoto loiro correr entre os carros com uma velocidade surpreendente para um corpo tão pequeno, saltando em entulho em direção ao homem até se jogar nos braços dele, soluçando.

Tudo ocorreu rapidamente. Sasuke ainda estava com a mão no trinco, Izumi havia parado totalmente o carro naquele ponto, Shisui xingou baixo ao seu lado, febril.

E a mulher de cabelos rosas fez contato visual direto com Itachi, olhos verdes surpresos e cautelosos.

Parece que teriam companhia.

.............................................................

Ela era médica. E tinha um grande suprimento médico com ela. E não era uma grande sorte? A viu trabalhar em Shisui rapidamente e de forma eficiente.

-Foi um corte com metal? – A voz dela era forte para um corpo tão magro, as mãos rapidamente limpando o ferimento. Shisui apertava sua mão com força, Izumi limpando o rosto dele suado. O grupo havia tomado posse de um quarto em um hotel abandonado na saída da cidade enquanto se avaliavam.

Itachi vagou os olhos até Sasuke com cautela, e o viu sentado com as outras duas crianças nas poltronas perto da janela do quarto. A criança loira ainda parecia um pouco abalada, encolhida contra um menino ruivo com os olhos desconfiados demais para alguém tão jovem. Os três pareciam ter uma conversa estranha, onde o loirinho falava e falava sem parar e os outros dois apenas ouviam.

Estava um pouco impressionado com a paciência de Sasuke com isso. Talvez fosse o fato de aquelas serem as primeiras crianças da idade dele que ele via em anos.

-Um pedaço de cerca. – Izumi respondeu. – Ele vai ficar bem?

-Agora deve ficar. Vocês não tiveram o reforço contra tétano nos últimos 10 anos, tiveram? – Negou devagar e ela suspirou. – Foi o que pensei. Por sorte tenho estoque, vou vacinar vocês. O garoto tomou a primeira? Sim? Bom, apenas um reforço também.

Sentiu um alivio imenso o tomar. Pela ajuda, e ao ver o homem grisalho vigiar a janela. O viu sorrir para as crianças, passando a mão na cabeça loira da passagem. Um adulto.

Bem, um adulto desconhecido, mas que Itachi estranhamente confiava de cara. Era algo raro de acontecer. Talvez tenha sido a forma como ele tenha resolvido a situação tão rapidamente, em como eles dois tomaram controle, e os ajudaram. Eram sempre os três por tanto tempo e agora...

-Meu nome é Sakura. – A mulher anunciou, terminando o curativo. Shisui parecia sonolento na cama, exausto. – O grisalho é Kakashi. O loirinho que gosta de arrumar confusão. – Ela falou mais alto e a criança se encolheu contra o ruivo com isso. – É o Naru. O cabeça vermelha é o Gaara. Ele parece que tem 12 anos, mas tem a cabeça de um idoso.

-Ei!

Ela riu e colocou as mãos na cintura, os avaliando. Notava agora que ela parecia jovem, mais jovem do que devia ser, já que era médica, e devia ser formada já há algum tempo. O grisalho, ao contrário, notava que tinha um rosto jovem, mais jovem do que os cabelos brancos indicavam. Ele acenou ao notar o seu escrutínio. A máscara cirúrgica não deixava ver se sorria, mas era claro em seus olhos quase fechados.

-Se me permite, qual o parentesco de vocês? – Shisui, sempre o indelicado, perguntou de forma curiosa e sonolenta.

-De sangue? Nenhum. – Ela admitiu, avaliando se o loirinho estava ferido, enquanto o ruivo o abraçava de forma um pouco possessiva. Viu Sasuke rolar os olhos com isso e sorriu. Ah, o drama pré-adolescente. – A mãe dessa peste aqui era minha professora e amiga, os pais dele eram pais adotivos de Kakashi, praticamente. A irmã mais velha de Gaara era minha amiga.

Era. Não perdeu o verbo no passado. Eles deviam ser da idade de Sasuke, ou mais novos até.

-E vocês?

-Itachi e Sasuke são irmãos. – Izumi respondeu. – Shisui é primo de Itachi em primeiro grau, eu sou prima distante.

-Se me permite. – Kakashi comentou, sem tirar os olhos da janela. – Vocês parecem bem...jovens. Há quanto tempo estão sozinhos?

Os três se entreolharam. Shisui deu de ombros.

-Dois anos.

Não perdeu o olhar da mulher para o homem grisalho. Os dois pareciam ponderar algo. Os dois fitaram as crianças, e via agora que o loirinho havia migrado para a poltrona de Sasuke e estava o ensinando algo com uma liga na mão. Seu irmão parecia concentrado nele, uma expressão determinada, mas sabia que ele ouvia a conversa de forma atenta.

Como sempre.

-Sabe. – Kakashi comentou e a mulher deu um suspiro resignado. – Estamos indo em direção ao Alaska. Temos provisões o bastante, e sabemos onde parar para abastecer sem precisar trocar de carro. Antes de toda essa crise eu era do exército, podemos cuidar um dos outros.

A oferta foi uma surpresa. Eles estavam na vantagem, clara. Tinham uma médica, armas e um profissional. Pelo o que havia visto mais cedo, até as crianças conseguiam se virar mais do que alguém da idade deles, se o menino havia sobrevivido dentro do ninho daquela forma. Não havia razão para querer três adolescentes e uma criança com eles, seriam quatro bocas a mais para alimentar e se preocupar.

Por outro lado, havia algo a mais ali. Ele ainda lembrava do garoto no meio das bestas. Elas não o atacaram. Estavam o puxando para dentro, mas não o machucaram. Quanto mais pensava nisso, mais sentia dor de cabeça.

Sentiu os olhos de Izumi e Shisui nele. Claro que eles deixariam a decisão para ele. Pela cara de Shisui ele estava cauteloso, pela de Izumi, ela queria aceitar, mas não se eles não aceitassem também. Sasuke era claro, sem nem precisar olhar para ele.

Ele já havia tomado sua decisão, mas tinha que perguntar.

-O que tem no Alaska?

Kakashi sorriu.

-A resistência.


	3. Capítulo II

...................

Eles partiram juntos no amanhecer. Teriam que atravessar sete cidades e percorrer 4,197 milhas com uma estimativa de cinco dias até chegaram em Anchorage. De acordo com Kakashi havia uma base militar construída lá. As temperaturas frias e os dias mais longos fizeram com que a cidade pudesse se proteger contra os ataques ao longo dos anos.

Apesar de Itachi sentir de forma quase instintiva que poderiam confiar neles, anos sozinhos os trouxeram cautela e certa paranoia. Não seria a primeira vez que eram enganados, e por isso foram no próprio carro seguindo o do outro. Itachi tomou o papel de observar cada passo deles e de lembrar Sasuke a ser cuidadoso. Seu irmão parecia bem apegado aos estranhos, principalmente as crianças.

As crianças.

Itachi havia observado pequenas coisas nos dois que o deixavam cauteloso e curioso sobre. O loirinho, Naruto, parecia sempre perceber onde havia um ninho na estrada, antes que qualquer um deles conseguisse ver, prevenindo qualquer ataque no caminho. Nos dois dias em que viajaram juntos, ele não viu Gaara dormir nenhuma vez. Quando pararam em Kansas, viu novamente a velocidade dele ao sair do carro em direção a fazenda abandonada, e notou a mesma coisa no outro garoto.

Havia comentando com Shisui sobre isso, mas ele havia apenas dado de ombros e pedido para continuarem observando. Talvez por notar em como ele havia se apegado ao outro garoto rapidamente, achou que isso estivesse nublando o julgamento dele da situação.

Devia saber melhor. 

-Eu perguntei a ele. – Shisui comentou certa noite enquanto estavam de vigília. Ele ainda não parecia completamente curado, mas era teimoso demais para ficar deitado. – O que ele fazia no ninho naquele dia.

-Você interrogou o garoto?

Shisui sorriu de lado e o olhou com uma cara de 'esperava o quê?'.

-Eles estavam em um grupo maior quando foram atacados em Atlanta, acabaram se separando. O outro grupo não teve sorte. Ele disse que estava procurando o pai dele que foi mordido.

Itachi sentiu sua garganta apertar com isso.

-Kakashi negou ir procurar, então quando passaram em Beaumont ele fugiu. – Shisui limpou a arma, uma expressão triste no rosto. Itachi não sabia o que dizer. – Ele é tão inocente Itachi, ele parecia convicto que o pai dele estava naquela igreja, e que podia o ajudar de alguma forma.

-Eles estão mortos.

-Eu sei, é só...ele parece ter tanta fé que me faz ter também, sabe?

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, digerindo isso. Itachi olhou os garotos dormindo juntos no mesmo colchão no canto, os três bem enrolados entre Izumi e Sakura. Kakashi estava sentado em um sofá velho, e não tinha certeza se ele dormia ou não, por isso tratavam de falar muito baixo.

-Perguntou porque eles não o atacaram?

-Ele disse que nunca atacam.

-Sem explicações?

Shisui deu de ombros.

-Não é a coisa mais estranha que já vi. Não acho que você lembre disso, mas uns cinco anos atrás passamos por um grupo que ia para o norte. Tinha uma criança lá bem parecida com eles.

-Como?

-Ele disse ao meu pai que ficou no meio do ataque, e que nenhum deles veio atrás dele. Eles tinham a teoria de que por ele estar doente, e eles só atacavam pessoas saudáveis. Como um parasita procurando um hospedeiro.

-Então acha que ele pode estar doente?

-Eu...eu não sei. – Shisui suspirou, olhando de relance os três. – Espero de verdade que não.

-Você se apegou. – Acusou. – Em dois dias. É sempre quem diz para ter cuidado.

-Izumi está com um deles nos braços no momento, Sasuke está agarrado com o outro. Não vem falar de mim.

Itachi balançou a cabeça. Nessas horas se perguntava como tinham sobrevivido por tanto tempo.

Conversando, eles não perceberam que Kakashi e Sakura estavam bem acordados e os ouvindo o tempo inteiro.

.......................................................

Eles conseguiram atravessar a fronteira para o Canadá sem nenhum incidente, e Itachi tinha certeza que a razão era Naruto. Eles tiveram que parar em Alberta, faltando um pouco mais de um dia de viagem até Anchorage.

Naruto e Gaara pareciam ansiosos, por alguma razão. Os dois olhavam constantemente pela janela, como se sentissem algo que os adultos não conseguiam. Sasuke acabou absorvendo a ansiedade dos dois, e nessas horas Itachi agradecia por eles já terem 12 anos, ou teriam uma crise de choro no carro.

A cidade parecia totalmente deserta. Casas de madeira ladeavam a estrada como uma cidade de brinquedo. O sol ainda estava perto de se pôr, apesar de ser quase 10 da noite, mas o tempo nublado fazia o céu parecer escuro. Podia ver as montanhas brancas de neve ao longe, e o frio os fazia tremer, já que não podiam ligar o aquecedor para economizar o gás.

Os oito haviam se vestido com o máximo de peças que podiam, mas ainda assim não parecia ser o suficiente.

-Em alguma dessas casas deve ter roupas de frio. – Izumi comentou, os dentes batendo. – Talvez um aquecedor, com sorte.

Kakashi parou a frente deles, dando sinal. Eles sempre encontravam as casas vazias, e sabiam onde encontrar combustível. Quando o questionou ele disse que a pessoa que havia lhe avisado da base havia deixado a trilha para ele, e para outros que viessem, e por isso eles apenas tiravam o bastante para seguir em frente.

Desceram do carro, Sasuke de imediato se agarrou um pouco mais perto pelo frio. Teria rido em outra situação, mas estava mais preocupado com os lábios dele ficando azuis. Izumi o agarrou do outro lado e Shisui fez um som de desagrado por não poder se agarrar com ele também.

Se não tivesse com medo de perder os dedos dos pés teria rido da cara dele.

-Não devíamos descer aqui. – Ouviu a voz de Naruto do carro, que se recusava em sair, apesar de notar os lábios azulados pelo frio nele também. Gaara havia descido, mas parecia ansioso e querendo voltar, tentando se soltar da mão de Sakura.

-O que aconteceu?

Sakura olhou para eles quando Shisui perguntou, o rosto estressado.

-Temos que ir. – Naruto choramingou dentro do carro, a voz sem fôlego. – Kakashi, temos que ir.

-Naruto, temos que pegar as coisas, e você tem que sair. Não quer ir para um lugar quente?

-Você não entende. Gaara? Gaara entende. – O ruivo assentiu rapidamente. – Está cheio deles aqui.

Ele falou a parte tão baixa que quase não ouviu. Viu Kakashi tencionar de onde havia se agachado de frente ao garoto. O viu tocar o rosto dele de forma séria.

-Como? Aqui está gelado.

-Eu não sei, mas ao redor. Eles...eles estão observando.

Kakashi olhou Sakura, e então voltou a olhar Naruto. Os lábios dele tremiam, mas não parecia frio.

Era medo.

-Certo. Não temos mais combustível. – Kakashi pareceu pensar. – Vamos entrar, abastecer, pegar roupas para o frio e sair. O que acha?

-Rápido? – A pergunta saiu quase em um soluço.

-Muito rápido.

Ele assentiu e abraçou Kakashi.

Kakashi se ergueu e deixou Sakura pegar a mão de Naruto, levando os dois para dentro de casa.

O grisalho os olhou, e deve ter visto na cara que não escaparia de um interrogatório ali.

-Como ele sabe disso? – Izumi questionou, a voz incrédula. – Não tem como...

-Vou explicar, mas primeiro vamos abastecer. E rápido. Peguem o que puder e vamos voltar a estrada. Confiem em mim, se ele está assim, não podemos ficar aqui.

-Mas...

Shisui apertou seu ombro e assentiu.

Eles não tinham escolha.

..........................................

-Kakashi? Como? – Sakura perguntou a Kakashi quando ele entrou depois de abastecer os carros. Ela estava pegando roupas e jogando para os outros, vestindo Naruto e Gaara antes dela mesmo. Os dois garotos pareciam ainda muito amedrontados, e quando Sasuke se aproximou ele segurou a mão dele em conforto.

-Eu não sei, talvez eles estejam se adaptando ao frio.

-Se adaptando? – Itachi questionou ajudando Sasuke. – Eles são mortos-vivos, como podem se adaptar?

\- Não é bem assim. – Sakura falou de forma hesitante. – Havia, há na verdade, muitas pesquisas sobre a natureza do vírus. Sobre ele mudar o hospedeiro, mas não o matar. Eles se tornam primitivos, apenas os reflexos e necessidades primárias os conduzem, mas nada os impede de evoluir. Uma prova disso é que eles mordem outros, mas não os matam. O que mostra que o objetivo é apenas passar o vírus adiante.

Antes que pudesse questionar mais Naruto gritou, e no mesmo momento ouviram sons de vidro quebrando e tiros.

-Shisui! – Ouviu o grito de Izumi e mais tiros se seguiram.

Antes que pudesse reagir algo o jogou com força contra a janela direto na neve lá fora.

Anos de reflexo o fizeram se erguer rapidamente apesar da dor tremenda em suas costas ao cair. Puxou a arma, bem a tempo de ver a figura saltar com força sobre-humana em sua direção, dentes expostos, olhos vermelhos arregalados. Ele a tinha as visto várias vezes, mas isso nunca mudava o medo que sentia ao ver a expressão contorcida e selvagem.

Sempre lembraria da expressão que havia visto em seus pais antes de ter que mata-los. De Kagami antes de se matar antes que o vírus tirasse seu controle totalmente.

O primeiro tiro bateu no peito, forte o bastante para o afastar. Rolou na neve e quando a besta se erguer novamente conseguiu uma boa mira e atirou na cabeça. Era a única forma de eles não se erguerem novamente. Tiro na cabeça ou decapitação. Colocar fogo no corpo, para ter certeza.

Ouviu mais tiros dentro da casa, e gritos. Izumi correu para fora puxando Sasuke e Gaara, o rosto sujo de sangue. Sakura abriu caminho para ela da porta atirando com uma mira perfeita demais para não ter feito isso muitas vezes.

Itachi hesitou por alguns segundos antes de entrar, mas encontrou o olhar de Izumi enquanto ela empurrava as crianças para dentro do carro, arma já na mão.

-Vai!

Sakura saltou da entrada que havia feito na janela para a neve, um tiro dela passando muito perto derrubando uma das bestas que estava atrás dele.

-Eu cuido deles três, busque Naruto! – A voz dela estava calma de uma forma assustadora, diferente da médica animada que havia conhecido nos últimos dias.

Itachi fez seu caminho de volta, e encontrou o caos na sala. Corpos no chão, vidro e móveis revirados.

Ele não viu Kakashi ou Shisui, mas o som de tiros vinha mais de dentro da casa.

Correu para o corredor e encontrou Naruto. Ele estava contra a parede encolhido e paralisado enquanto uma das bestas estava a sua frente o bloqueando, um braço o segurando pelos ombros. Era alta a magra, se curvando de forma anormal em direção a criança pequena. Podia ver que havia sido uma mulher, os cabelos escuros escorridos e sujos cobriam parte do seu rosto como uma cortina, a mão quase esqueletal alcançando para tocar no rosto dele, os dentes a mostra.

Da posição que estava, não conseguiriam atirar sem acertá-lo e xingou pronto para causar uma distração e trazer o interesse para si. Se ela o atacasse, poderia ter a mira limpa e longe dele.

Antes que pudesse fazer algo um corpo saltou nela de um dos quartos, a derrubando no chão. O som animalesco se seguiu, como uma fera em fúria.

-Shisui!

Três tiros se seguiram, e um quarto quando Kakashi entrou no corredor, acertando diretamente na cabeça da besta. Sem falar nada ele pegou Naruto facilmente no braço, Itachi correu até Shisui e o ajudou a sair de debaixo do corpo.

Podia ouvir mais gritos dentro da casa, não sabia como Kakashi havia as detido, mas pelo som de madeira se quebrando não seria por muito tempo. Os quatro correram para fora, entrando no Impala. Ignorou os corpos ao redor dos carros. Viu Sakura pegar a direção do carro deles e então partiram, deixando os gritos e destruição para trás.

O silêncio era cortado apenas pelos soluços baixos de Naruto encolhido no banco da frente, provavelmente em choque. Kakashi estava com o acelerador no máximo, os olhos a frente. Nenhum deles parecia respirar. Itachi tinha seu agarre na arma na mão direita, a esquerda segurando a de Shisui, que continuava na mesma posição de quando praticamente o jogou no banco de trás com ele.

-Merda.

O xingamento de Shisui saiu quase como um soluço e fechou os olhos com força.

Porque ele havia visto. Ele não queria acreditar, mas ele havia visto, ele sabia.

-Não.

-Desculpa, Itachi.

Shisui havia sido mordido.

...............................................................

Eles dirigiram por um tempo até pararem, apenas quando Naruto disse que poderiam.

Ninguém o questionou.

Eles foram direto a um supermercado abandonado. Ao seu lado Shisui respirava de forma ruidosa. Itachi não sabia se os outros haviam percebido. Os olhos dele estavam fechados com força, e sabia a razão. A mudança levava 12 horas, mais rápida em algumas pessoas.

E era extremamente dolorosa.

Quando o carro parou no estacionamento abandonado Kakashi saiu de imediato do carro levando Naruto até Sakura, ele ouviu a movimentação do outro carro, a porta batendo. Izumi e Sasuke chamando por eles, mas não conseguia se mover. Estava na mesma posição, agarrado a sua arma, a outra segurando a mão de Shisui que o apertava com força.

Ele não sabia o que falar, o que pensar. O sentiu se recostar contra ele de forma hesitante, os braços rodeando seu corpo tenso, o trazendo para perto.

-Shh, Itachi.

E ele resolveu cantarolar aquela maldita música no seu ouvido justo naquele momento. Itachi queria gritar.

Só quando Izumi abriu a porta deles e os fitou, os olhos arregalados no seu rosto, se deu conta que devia estar chorando já há algum tempo.

-Vocês...estão bem?

Shisui abriu os olhos e eles já deviam ter mudado pelo soluço que quebrou de dentro dela. Ele nunca pensou que alguém poderia fazer um som tão quebrado.

-Não...não. Não, isso não.

\- E.eu vou fazer. – A voz dele saiu com falsa tranquilidade, que todos eles sabiam que não sentia. - Não quero que...que vocês tenham que fazer isso.

-Shisui...não fala isso.

-Tem que acontecer, eu não quero machucar vocês, certo? Eu amo vocês dois. E Sasuke. Não quero que vejam, tudo bem?

Izumi já chorava abertamente, se recostando contra a porta com as mãos no rosto.

-Itachi! – Sasuke abriu a outra porta rapidamente, empalidecendo ao ver os dois. – Shisui?

Itachi só então teve coragem de olhar para ele, a visão nublada. Os olhos de Shisui estavam vermelhos sangue, as pupilas contraídas. Sangue coagulado podia ser visto em seu ombro, onde havia sido mordido. Seu rosto estava cortado pelo vidro onde rolou no chão também, e ele tinha aquele sorriso falso que odiava.

-Ei, Sasuke. – Shisui sorriu. – Parece que tive um problema, hum?

O rosto do seu irmão se contorceu.

Ele bateu a porta com força e o viu correr. Só então conseguiu se mover, saindo rapidamente atrás dele. Apesar da dor nas costas da queda pela janela conseguiu o alcançar antes que ele fosse mais longe. O abraçou com força e ele lutou por algum tempo até ceder, a mãos agarrando sua camisa.

-Esse desgraçado!

-Sasuke.

-Eu odeio ele!

-Isso não é verdade.

-É sim!

-Sasuke....vai ficar tudo bem

-Não vai! Ele vai morrer também.

Fechou os olhos ao ouvir os soluços do irmão.

-O que aconteceu?

A voz hesitante e preocupada perguntou. Abriu os olhos e encontrou os azuis de Naruto, Gaara segurando a mão dele. Viu que o menino ruivo tinha um corte na bochecha, e que Naruto tinha um curativo grande na testa. Não havia notado que ele havia se machucado, e devia ser essa a razão de Kakashi o levar do carro para Sakura tão rapidamente quando pararam.

Ele queria culpar Naruto pelo o que havia acontecido, mas sabia que não era justo.

-Shisui. – Sasuke murmurou abafado em sua camisa. – Morderam Shisui.

Naruto arfou, os olhos se arregalando. O viu fitar rapidamente em direção ao carro, o rosto pálido. Izumi estava ajudando Shisui a sair, e Sakura já estava com eles. Kakashi vinha em direção a eles quatro, rosto exausto, mas de alguma forma alerta ainda.

-S.shisui não pode...não. E.eu posso ajudar.

-Naruto! – Gaara falou com um tom de alerta que não entendeu.

Fitou o garotinho que o olhava de forma convicta. Kakashi pausou, tendo os ouvido, a expressão também alerta.

-Como? – Sasuke perguntou, se afastando para falar, o rosto vermelho, a voz ainda quebrada.

Naruto olhou para Kakashi, que suspirou de forma resignada.

-Meu sangue.

Itachi olhou para o grisalho esperando-o desmentir o garoto, mas para sua surpresa ele apenas o fitou de volta seriamente.

-Temos que conversar.


	4. Capítulo III

Havia sinais de destruição e saque por todo lado, ainda assim eles conseguiram encontrar lanternas, equipamento para _camping _e um espaço limpo para o que precisavam fazer. Sakura havia assumido a frente, depois de trocar um olhar com Kakashi que apenas balançara a cabeça. Ela não parecia feliz com o que estava fazendo, mas agia com eficácia, como parecia ser do seu feitio.

-Eu vou explicar rapidamente. – Kakashi avisou o ajudando sentar Shisui em um dos sacos de dormir que haviam encontrado. Izumi estava ajudando Sakura a organizar as coisas, o rosto pálido, mas determinado. Gaara continuava agarrado na mão de Naruto, os olhos verdes ansiosos e ariscos na movimentação, Sasuke ao lado deles olhando tudo com uma expressão em branco que partia seu coração.

Ele conhecia bem o seu irmão para saber que ele não achava que o que quer que fossem fazer salvaria Shisui. Aos doze anos ele já havia visto mortes demais para acreditar, mesmo com Naruto tentando o assegurar.

\- Tempo é fundamental, então serei breve. Os pais de Naruto eram cabeças na pesquisa sobre a infecção quando ela surgiu anos atrás. Infelizmente, um tempo depois Kushina se tornou uma das vítimas. Ela foi infectada durante a gravidez. – Izumi pausou com isso, os olhos arregalados, fitando entre ele e Naruto. Kakashi assentiu. – Não se sabe se foi algo na genética dela, se o vírus era mais fraco no início, ou a pura teimosia, mas ela resistiu o tempo que faltava para fazerem uma cesárea.

-Quanto tempo?

-Um mês inteiro.

Um mês. O máximo que eles já haviam visto havia sido três dias, com Kagami.

-Isso é...

-Incrível. – Kakashi concordou. – A criança nasceu, ela... – Ele baixou o tom, os olhos em Naruto que ajudava Sakura - Não puderam fazer nada para ajudá-la. Minato não sabia como a criança nasceria, mas para seu alivio ele não tinha a infecção. Ele parecia um bebê normal. Por um tempo.

-Notamos... – Shisui comentou, a voz parecendo trêmula. – Algumas coisas. Nos dois.

Kakashi assentiu, como se fosse esperado.

-Gaara é uma situação parecida, mas ao mesmo tempo diferente. A mãe foi infectada perto do fim da gravidez, o choque a fez entrar em trabalho de parto. Mas no fim, eles têm coisas em comum. Imunidade a infecção uma das principais. Assim como os infectados eles tem força incomum, alguns sentidos mais aguçados. O odor sendo um deles, e por isso eles conseguem sentir quando os outros estão por perto. Naruto diz que eles têm um odor bem particular. Eles os reconhecem como um deles, e por isso se sentem confusos e não atacam, mas já tentaram levar eles mais de uma vez.

\- Naruto parece ter um avanço maior que Gaara nisso. – Itachi observou. Era algo que notando já há um tempo.

-Ele é. – Kakashi concordou. – Mais forte, mais ágil. E recentemente descobrimos que o sangue dele pode parar a infecção no estágio inicial, não sabemos se os outros podem fazer isso.

-Outros?

Kakashi pausou, trocando um olhar com Sakura antes de responder.

-Mais sete. Estão todos na base do Alaska.

-Por isso vocês estavam indo para lá?

-Eles estão tentando fazer uma vacina. Naruto é essencial para isso, e também devem entender que é importante que ninguém saiba disso, ou ele vai correr perigo.

-Eles vão usá-lo como experimento? – a voz de Shisui tinha um tom de proteção que conhecia bem, os olhos estreitando no outro homem.

-A avó dele é chefe da pesquisa, o pai dele estava envolvido e acredite em mim, se eles o machucarem eu vou tirá-lo de lá. Naruto é minha família. – Kakashi pausou e deu um suspiro. – Minha única família no momento.

Eles não sabiam o que dizer a isso.

-Como vocês tem certeza que o sangue dele...

Kakashi puxou a manga da camisa, mostrando as cicatrizes de mordida no próprio braço.

-Quando fomos atacados em Atlanta, tínhamos um grupo maior, incluindo Minato. Nos separamos, e não sei quantos estão vivos, ou se alguém está. Eu fui mordido. Sakura também. Naruto nos salvou. Shisui, quando eu digo que ninguém mais pode saber disso não é à toa. Naruto foi capturado antes por um grupo, eles sangraram aquele garotinho quase até a morte até Minato o resgatar de volta.

Itachi sentiu seu sangue gelar com isso, tentando colocar na sua cabeça a imagem do garoto falante que havia conhecido nos últimos dias e isso.

\- Ele tem pavor de falar sobre o que o sangue dele pode fazer, e ainda assim ele não hesitou em oferecer a você. Nós podemos te salvar, mas tem que ser logo.

Shisui olhou para Itachi, e então Izumi.

-Eu...nesse ponto o que vier é lucro certo?

Itachi não sabia o que pensar, mas Shisui tinha razão. A esse ponto não tinham nada a perder. Ele sabia que a qualquer momento Shisui ia acabar dando um tiro na própria cabeça antes de ter a chance de machucar qualquer um deles.

Ele era muito parecido com o próprio pai.

-O que temos que fazer?

-Será uma pequena transfusão. Sakura tem o equipamento, não o mais salubre diante da situação, mas não temos escolha. O sangue de Naruto é 'O' negativo. Naruto, vem cá.

O garotinho correu até eles, a expressão curiosa.

-Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

Ele assentiu rapidamente, os olhos determinados.

-Certo, ele perdeu bastante sangue mais cedo com o corte, por isso vamos ser extra cuidadosos.

-Em quanto tempo saberemos se deu certo?

-Uma hora, um pouco mais. Prontos?

Shisui e Naruto assentiram.

......................................................

Kakashi e Sakura faziam a vigília, e nenhum deles refutou, exaustos demais em todos os sentidos.

Gaara e Naruto dormiam juntos em um dos sacos de dormir. O loirinho havia apenas ficado acordado a tempo de comer algo e havia resvalado para um sono exausto. Sakura o checava a cada meia hora, mas ele parecia estar se recuperando bem.

Sasuke dormia com a cabeça em seu colo, Izumi dormia em um dos lados de Shisui no saco de dormir, Itachi estava sentado com as costas contra a parede do outro lado. O seguro seria que se afastassem dele até terem certeza que tudo estava bem, mas nenhum deles obedeceu a isso. Logo após a transfusão as dores sumiram, e acreditava que isso era um bom sinal, mesmo quando ele dormiu exausto logo depois.

Itachi estava exausto, mas não conseguia dormir. Seus dedos batiam ritmados e nervosos contra sua coxa, a outra mão ainda segurando a de Shisui mesmo durante o sono.

_-_ _Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift? The type that sticks around like something in your ...tits?_

_[Você já ficou com medo de não conseguir mudar? Do tipo que fica, como algo grudado nas suas...tetas?]_

Uma risada o fez olhar para baixo e encontrar o rosto de Shisui.

Olhos escuros, não vermelhos.

Os olhos de Shisui.

O peso do mundo pareceu sair de suas costas nesse momento. Sentiu algo que estava até então preso em seu peito desde o momento em que ele entrara no carro sair. Era tão absurdo que sua cabeça ficou leve, e quase caiu finalmente de exaustão.

Não sabia o que ele estava vendo em sua expressão, mas o rosto divertido de Shisui ficou suave, um sorriso doce em sua direção.

-Vem cá, Itachi.

Se abaixou confuso e a mão livre dele tocou seu rosto. Seu rosto molhado.

-Eu te assustei, hum? Me desculpe. Está tudo bem agora.

Ele encostou a testa na sua, e tocou o rosto dele também. E os lábios, suavemente. Era um beijo estranho. Cheio de lágrimas e tentando engolir um soluço, com Sasuke dormindo em seu colo e Izumi no peito dele, mas para Itachi foi o melhor beijo deles.

Porque Shisui estava vivo. E bem.

Eles ficariam bem.

-Só você para confundir dente com tetas em uma música, Itachi.

Sua risada baixa saiu mais como um soluço.

Sim, tudo ficaria bem.

........................................................................

No outro dia, após um momento de choro de Izumi, e outro de Sasuke que ele nunca admitiria, os Uchihas abraçaram Naruto um por um com força assim que ele acordou. O loirinho parecia grogue e confuso, mas aceitou o carinho com um sorriso exausto.

O de Shisui foi o mais demorado.

-Sasuke, se você não casar com ele eu te deserdo.

Sasuke fez um som estrangulado e Gaara lançou um olhar mortal para Shisui.

Naruto só continuou rindo enquanto Shisui esfregava a cara na dele como um gato afetuoso.

......................................................

Quando eles partiram de manhã cedo, ainda teriam 30 horas de viagem pela frente, e mais uma parada até Anchorage.

Não houveram mais incidentes na estrada até Teslin, no território de Yukon, quando reabasteceram em mais uma _savehouse _da base. Sakura deu uma olhada nos ferimentos de todos, e Shisui se agarrou em Naruto mais uma vez, que não se incomodava com a atenção.

Naquele ponto Itachi sabia que ele estava fazendo isso mais para zoar com Sasuke e Gaara, que pareciam dois pequenos demônios possessos por ciúme. Itachi olhou para Izumi pedindo apoio para ele parar com isso, até ver que ela estava levando Naruto nos braços correndo dos dois garotos com uma risada um tanto maligna.

-Yep. Parece que sou o adulto agora.

O clima estava mais leve, apesar de experiência de quase morte. Shisui era bom em distrair as pessoas, por vezes esquecia disso.

Olhou curioso Naruto parar na porta, notando pela primeira vez como ele farejava o ar. Empacotado com as roupas de frio, ele parecia um animalzinho curioso. Gaara do lado dele franziu o cenho e farejou também quando o notou atento.

-Naruto? – Kakashi perguntou de onde abastecia o Impala. – Problemas?

O loirinho virou o rosto de lado e deu mais uma farejada.

-Não, mas...Cheira ao papai.

Sakura parou de onde olhava o ferimento de Shisui. Kakashi olhou para ela, sem saber o que dizer.

-Você acha que Minato...? – Ela perguntou confusa.

-Eu notei rastros de pneu recentes. Naruto? Você disse que havia sentido o cheiro dele naquela igreja?

-Eu não sei. – O loirinho voltou a virar a cabeça, confuso. Ouviu Izumi fazer um 'ownt' e quase vibrar no lugar para não saltar nele. – Tinha o cheiro dele.

-Mas você o viu lá dentro?

Ele negou rapidamente, voltando a farejar o ar.

Nenhum deles soube o que falar depois disso, mas Kakashi tinha um olhar esperançoso que não conseguia esconder no rosto.

....................................................

Eles tinham mais 15 horas de viagem de Teslin até Anchorage, e se conseguissem não parar chegariam lá no limite do anoitecer. Kakashi espalhou um mapa no capô do carro, desenhando um circulo ao redor de Anchorage e sobrepondo um mapa menor do que parecia uma muralha.

-Eu não sei o quanto isso está atualizado, esse mapa é de um ano atrás. A base fica na região do oceano. Eles têm dois blocos, um deles na entrada é a base antiga, com uma passarela de 300 metros que leva ao acesso a outra muralha. Até um ano, não havia nenhum infectado nessa região, pelo frio, mas como vimos em Alberta pode ser que não seja mais esse o caso. Nesse caso, eles teriam fechado o primeiro bloco e se isolado no segundo. Se tiverem feito isso teremos que dar a volta, o que nos faria viajar a noite.

-O que não é nada bom. – Murmurou. As estradas ali eram cheias de neve, as chances de ficarem presos em uma nevasca no meio da noite em um território infestado não era agradável.

-Vamos torcer para não chegar a isso. A outra solução é a passarela. Teríamos que deixar os carros, então preparem uma mochila com o essencial. E armas. Não percam as crianças de vista, e que Deus proteja a todos nós.

..................................................

Anchorage um dia foi a maior e mais populosa cidade do Alaska. Com mais de 300 mil habitantes, ela tinha sozinha 40 porcento da população. Sendo uma cidade costeira, apesar do clima subártico, o ar marítimo tornava o lugar agradável e em épocas do ano havia sol 24 horas por dia. A sua arquitetura era famosa no mundo inteiro.

A cidade pela qual eles passavam agora não passava de uma cidade fantasma. Prédios abandonados, ruas tomadas por mato e animais selvagens. Pela época do ano havia neve em toda parte, tornando a paisagem ainda mais triste.

Eles conseguiam ver sinais da atividade militar em toda parte também, apesar de ser uma zona abandonada. Jeeps estavam parados nas ruas, alguns virados.

Andando na frente, viu Kakashi fazer sinal para acelerarem.

Naruto provavelmente havia detectado alguma coisa.

Ficava mais que feliz em obedecer.

...............................................................

Seis dias depois de começarem a viagem eles finalmente avistaram a edificação.

Por ser branca, na neve, era difícil de a avistar apesar do tamanho imenso. Como Kakashi havia dito, eram duas, uma mais distante da outra.

Itachi não conseguia acreditar que era real.

Podia sentir a respiração dos outros presa em expectativa, na dúvida entre comemorar ou ficar com cautela. Era o primeiro fio de esperança que tinham em dois anos. A primeira chance de realmente sobreviverem àquele caos.

O sol já havia sumido quando eles chegaram a frente da primeira edificação.

Antes mesmo de Kakashi parar o carro de forma abrupta eles sabiam que havia algo de errado. O lugar parecia abandonado. Janelas destruídas, neve passando pela porta aberta. O único sinal de vida era a estrada livre de neve, deixando a passagem dos carros ininterrupta. Trocaram um olhar ansioso.

Kakashi saiu do banco do passageiro, um olhar grave por baixo da touca de frio, a M4A1 firme ao seu lado.

-O primeiro prédio foi abandonado. Sakura está tentando conseguir contato pelo rádio com a base, mas não temos muito tempo para decidir. Naruto e Gaara estão...ansiosos.

-Eles sentiram....

Ele balançou a cabeça.

-Eles disseram que não há cheiro deles, mas há algo de errado. Ou damos a volta, ou passamos por dentro da base e chegamos a passarela. Abandonando os carros.

-Quanto tempo para dar a volta?

-Com toda essa neve? Horas. Difícil dizer.

Itachi trocou um olhar com Shisui que ainda parecia cansado ao seu lado. Izumi fitava ao redor com expectativa e Sasuke...Sasuke tinha aquela cara que só uma criança sabe fazer bem. De estar com medo, mas fingir que não.

Ainda assim os três assentiram em concordância com sua decisão. Eles só queriam que aquilo acabasse logo.

-Vamos pela passarela.

....................................................................

-Aqui é Sakura Haruno do grupo delta. Estamos na primeira base, precisamos de ajuda. Repito, Sakura Haruno, do grupo delta.

O chiado era agourento a todos eles. Sakura olhou para Kakashi de forma cansada.

-Leve o rádio, continue tentando. – Naruto estava praticamente grudado do lado de Kakashi, os olhos azuis olhando ao redor ansiosos. Gaara como sempre parecia bem em sintonia com ele e tinha uma mão bem segura na camisa do grisalho também, os olhos verdes fitando a base abandonada com intensidade. Kakashi tirava as armas do carro, de vez em quando passando uma mão na cabeça dos dois para os acalmar.

Itachi imaginava que eles deviam saber, instintivamente, que Kakashi era o mais preparado e por isso o mais seguro para estar por perto. Ainda assim, era uma cena engraçada de se ver. Os garotos eram menores do que qualquer criança da idade deles que tivesse visto, e Kakashi era um homem muito alto, então eles mal batiam na cintura dele.

Sasuke parecia indeciso entre ficar ao lado dele fielmente ou ir para Kakashi também. O que era um pouco ofensivo, mas deixaria passar.

\- Quem de vocês é o melhor de pontaria?

Itachi e Shisui apontaram de imediato para Izumi que sorriu candidamente.

\- Você vem na frente comigo então. Sakura no meio com as crianças, não podemos arriscar a médica da equipe.

A mulher bufou em desagrado, mas não retorquiu.

-Vocês dois na retaguarda. – Ele apontou para Shisui e Itachi, jogando armas para eles - Fiquem atentos.

-É, geralmente quem some primeiro são os de trás.

\- Não está ajudando, irmãozinho.

No fim do preparo eles estavam todos equipados e armados. Kakashi olhou para o facão na cintura de Izumi com uma sobrancelha erguida e ela deu de ombros.

-Nunca se sabe.

Eles entraram com a formação unida. Kakashi ia na frente com Izumi, armados e atentos. Sakura ia no meio com as três crianças, e os dois atrás.

O prédio parecia tão destruído por dentro quanto por fora. Havia um corredor longo e vazio como de um hospital, e podia ver salas com paredes de vidro, a maioria destruídas. Sinais claro de um ataque. O abandono havia sido as pressas, claramente, o que os deixava ainda mais atentos ao redor.

Naruto fez um som confuso no centro, e então coçou o nariz.

-Esse cheiro...?

-Naruto? – Shisui questionou, porque isso não era nunca bom.

O garotinho olhava ao redor confuso, e então apontou para uma direção. Itachi seguiu seu dedo e o que viu fez seu estomago embrulhar.

Corpos, em diversos estados de decomposição, empilhados.

-Eles são....?

-Não são corpos de infectados. – Era tão raro ouvir a voz de Gaara, naquele ponto nem sabia que o garoto falava ou não. A voz dele era bem mais adulta do que imaginara. – Eles não têm o cheiro, mas...

-...Parecem que eles que mataram. As marcas. – Izumi comentou na frente. – Alguns estão destroçados. Parem de olhar, vocês dois.

Sakura havia dito que eles apenas atacavam para deixar a marca, isso não parecia bem verdade naquele momento.

-Eles estão matando. – Itachi arregalou os olhos. – Eles estão matando por matar. E esses corpos, empilhados assim parecem...

-Sakura Haruno do grupo delta. No momento, na base. Precisamos de extração e apoio para um grupo de 8, 3 crianças. Repito, aqui é Sakura Haruno...

-...Sa..kura?

O chiado foi interrompido tão subitamente que eles quase pararam. Deviam estar em um pouco mais da metade do caminho em direção a passarela.

-Sakura. – A voz saiu mais firme do outro lado. – Sakura é você?

-Minato?

Kakashi olhou para trás com os olhos arregalados, Naruto arfou no meio do grupo, e então parou subitamente, tenso e farejando o ar.

-Vo...cês tem que sa...ir...

-Minato? Você está vivo, meu Deus.

-Vocês têm que sair daí! Corram para a passarela!

O grito súbito no rádio foi acompanhado dos gritos de Naruto e logo de Gaara.

-Eles estão aqui! Estão aqui!

Logo eles ouviram os sons guturais, vidro se quebrando.

Izumi já estava dando o primeiro tiro.

Uma armadilha. O cheiro dos corpos disfarçando o odor. Itachi não sabia como eles haviam feito, mas com um senso de terror percebeu que as bestas, supostamente irracionais, estavam os caçando. 


	5. Capítulo IV

Em instantes tudo se tornou um caos. Izumi e Kakashi tentavam abrir passagem, mas os ataques vinham de todos os lados e pareciam organizados.

Não ajudava que a maioria das luzes estavam quebradas e a única claridade que possuíam eram das lanternas.

Anos de costume lutando um ao lado do outro permitiam que os dois na retaguarda tivessem alguma chance, os ataques se concentrando nas duas extremidades.

Eles estavam mirando no meio, tentando chegar as crianças.

-Shisui...? – grunhiu atirando em uma das bestas que havia se aproximado demais. Estavam conseguindo manter um campo limpo ao redor, mas em algum momento a munição iria acabar. Tinham que se mover mais rápido.

-Eu sei.

Eles pareciam querer Gaara e Naruto.

Era como Kakashi havia falado antes, o que havia visto na igreja, e na casa. Era como se...como se eles pensassem que os dois garotos fossem um deles. Um membro do bando, que eles estavam tentando roubar.

Crias. Como uma matilha de lobos tentando recuperar as crias.

Mas não podia ser verdade, podia? Esse nível de racionalidade?

-Continuem andando! – Kakashi gritou na frente. Ele podia ver o movimento dele e de Izumi. Os tiros eram certeiros, mesmo na penumbra. Sakura estava falando no rádio, enquanto atirava em quem conseguia se aproximar deles. Seus olhos correram para Sasuke, e viu que ele estava no meio dos outros garotos, os dois o puxando pela mão.

-Itachi! Cuidado!

Desviou os olhos a tempo de chutar uma das bestas que havia se aproximado, Shisui atirando na forma que gritou jogada contra o vidro.

-A passarela! – Izumi gritou na frente, e viu, com alívio a ponte a frente. Era de metal, e parecia semidestruída. Uma passarela de tela de metal e colunas que se estendia em uma altura considerável até o outro bloco. Podia ver ao longe as luzes acesas nele, uma muralha que se estendia a alturas impressionantes com uma cerca de arame elétrico e vidro, que englobava também toda a estrutura interna da própria plataforma.

A entrada para a passarela, no entanto, estava bloqueada com uma porta metálica de um material que parecia titânio de espessura que só havia visto em cofres de banco. Sentiu o desespero o tomar por isso.

-Minato me passou o código. – Sakura gritou os assegurando. – Ele está tentando abrir por lá também através do comando, mas com a queda de energia nessa ala....

Kakashi assentiu na frente.

-Vou abrir seu caminho. Izumi?

-Pode deixar.

Os dois se posicionaram a frente, Shisui e Itachi continuavam atirando em quem tentava se aproximar por trás e pelos lados. Sakura aproveitou a abertura e correu a frente em direção a porta, Kakashi e Izumi derrubando quem se aproximasse dela, o grupo parando.

O ataque diminuiu de forma quase abrupta, um silêncio repentino tomando o lugar. Viu Izumi olhar ao redor com a mira pronta, os olhos frios, o rosto sujo de respingos de sangue.

-Vamos, vamos. – Sakura falou freneticamente digitando o passe. – Isso!

Aconteceu rápido demais. As luzes verdes se acenderam na entrada, o som de acesso no silêncio repentino.

O ataque veio de cima, diretamente sob as crianças no centro.

Em cima de Sasuke.

-NÃO!

Ele não soube quem gritou. Se ele, Shisui ou Izumi. Provavelmente os três.

Ele não viu o que aconteceu ao redor, os olhos em seu irmão quando a besta o jogou longe contra uma das paredes de vidro, que explodiu para todo lado.

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse reagir, Gaara e Naruto pularam atrás em uma velocidade sobre-humana, um som que nunca imaginou saindo da garganta deles.

Tentou seguir, mas o ataque repentino deixou os dois cercados e não conseguia abrir caminho.

-SASUKE!

Ele nunca pensou que podia sentir um desespero como o que sentia no momento. Viu mais bestas saltando para dentro da sala, os sons horrendos no meio do caos de tiros e gritos pelo seu irmão.

Algo saltou pelo vidro de volta ao corredor, viu os olhos vermelhos na penumbra, sua mira pronta, até notar que era Gaara. O rosto sujo de sangue, a expressão selvagem.

Naruto seguiu logo depois, os olhos da mesma cor, caninos a mostra.

E Sasuke.

Sasuke seguro nas costas dele, os olhos atordoados, em choque.

Os dois saltaram até eles, chutando e rosnando, abrindo caminho entre as bestas facilmente. Ele viu sem reação Naruto chutar uma delas com tanta força que ela explodiu contra um dos vidros e caiu para morte abaixo.

-Puta merda. – Shisui murmurou ao seu lado, e tinha que concordar. – Por que não colocamos eles para lutar antes?

Quando Naruto estava perto o bastante Sasuke saiu das costas dele e correu em sua direção, direto em seus braços. Procurou de forma frenética, notando todo o sangue.

Não sabia como sua expressão estava, mas ele começou a falar freneticamente, o corpo trêmulo em seus braços.

-Eu não fui mordido! Eu não fui mordido!

O abraçou com força e naquele momento achou que nunca mais ia soltar seu irmão na vida.

-Temos que ir!

Kakashi gritou e viu que ele ajudava Sakura a abrir a porta pesada. Izumi abrindo caminho para eles.

Ele não esperou um segundo chamado e correu, Sasuke ainda em seus braços. Logo que pisou viu que a estrutura estava frágil demais, eles tinham que ser rápidos.

-Cuidado onde pisam! E não toquem ao redor, está tudo eletrificado! – Izumi gritou e viu um buraco se abrir na tela perto dos pés dela ao passar, Gaara quase caindo no espaço. Ela o pegou no braço facilmente e continuou a correr.

-Droga, não fecha! – Sakura gritou, e olhou para trás a tempo de ver as bestas tentando passar enquanto ela e Kakashi tentavam fechar a porta.

Eles não iam conseguir. Não a tempo de tudo ceder.

Contra toda a sua vontade entregou Sasuke a Shisui, que o fitou incerto.

-Nos vemos daqui a pouco, cuide dele.

Retornou.

...................................

A porta estava fechada pela metade, e parecia travada. Os três tentando empurrar, mas o máximo que haviam conseguido era fechar mais alguns centímetros.

-Ela não vai fechar manualmente. – Kakashi falou sem fôlego. – É melhor corremos, antes que tudo desabe. Sakura, você solta primeiro.

-Mas...

\- É uma ordem. – O homem sorriu apesar da situação. – Você é nossa médica.

-Idiota. – Ela soltou o ar, e Itachi pensou que era a primeira vez que a via perto de chorar, e isso o assustou de uma forma que não imaginou possível. A voz dela se tornou dura. – Estou esperando você lá dentro, Hatake.

-Sim senhora. – Os dois sorriram um para o outro, e ele fez sinal com a cabeça. -Vai.

Quando ela soltou a porta quase abriu, mas eles conseguiram a manter. Eles a viram correr e viu com alivio que Shisui, Sasuke e Izumi já estavam perto da muralha.

-Muito bem. – Kakashi falou, a voz arfante. – Eu acho que se pedir para soltar e correr, e me deixar aqui...

-Eu não vou fazer isso.

O homem fez um som irritado.

-Foi o que imaginei. Soltamos juntos. Corremos. No três. Pronto?

Assentiu, seus braços doendo pelo esforço, o som dos gritos do outro lado ainda mais agourento.

-Um, dois, TRÊS.

No momento que soltaram a porta já estavam correndo. Demorou um pouco, mas podia sentir o peso extra quando as bestas começaram a passar. Algumas delas encostando nas grades e gritando com o choque.

-Merda, não olhe para trás. -Kakashi avisou correndo na sua frente. – Só continue correndo.

Ele conseguia ouvir os gritos e o som de pancadas lá embaixo, elas caindo pela tela. Os dois colocaram as armas para trás sem olhar, atirando sem mirar no que estivesse vindo atrás deles.

Estavam há alguns metros apenas, podia ver a muralha. Quase lá. Shisui e Izumi estavam sendo puxados para dentro. A salvo.

Quase lá.

Seu coração acelerado, as pernas doendo, os gritos atrás, Kakashi atirando, o mandando correr.

Quase lá.

Ouviu o som terrível de metal contorcido. O peso extra sendo demais. A plataforma cedeu e em um momento de claridade absurda ele sabia o que ia acontecer. Kakashi olhou para trás, os olhos arregalados.

E pela primeira vez, ele viu medo tomar a expressão controlada.

O chão tremeu embaixo dos seus pés, o metal pendeu partindo pela metade, a grade batendo contra a muralha. Sua perna foi contra o metal e sentiu uma dor aguda.

E caiu.

.................................................

Por um momento, tudo era escuridão. A pancada contra a neve lhe tirou o ar.

Quando tudo retornou, foi com um grito.

Eles estavam gritando seu nome.

Itachi não sabia qual deles, talvez fosse Sasuke.

O som do metal torcido era evidente e abriu os olhos, sua cabeça doía e sentia um pulsar ritmado nas têmporas que fazia tudo ao redor girar.

Abriu os olhos quando os gritos não pararam e percebeu que a passarela havia cedido, e a dor que sentia era da queda considerável. Podia sentir a neve abaixo de si, o gelo se formando em seu rosto exposto, mas não conseguia se mexer.

-ITACHI!

Definitivamente era Sasuke. Olhou para cima e viu Kakashi o segurando pela cintura, o puxando em direção a muralha. Para longe do perigo. Ele sabia que havia uma razão para gostar de Kakashi logo de cara.

Sasuke não precisava ver o que iria acontecer.

Pelos grunhidos e gritos que se aproximavam, um som que sempre associou a morte, o que aconteceria não seria nada bonito.

_Eles_ estavam chegando. Atraídos pelo cheiro de sangue e movimento.

Itachi trouxe à memória a primeira risada de Sasuke, o primeiro beijo com Shisui, a sensação do cabelo de Izumi entre seus dedos.

Ele trouxe à memória o sorriso da sua mãe, os resmungos do seu pai, e o abraço de Kagami quando era criança.

Ele trouxe à memória Sasuke rindo com Naruto e Gaara, como uma criança, pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Ele trouxe à memória...a música repetitiva de sempre.

De novo e de novo e de novo...

_-_ _Sad to see you go, I was sorta hoping that you'd stay._

Engraçado como se pensa nas coisas mais estranhas na hora da sua morte.

_\- Baby we both know that the nights were mainly made for...for what?_

Nem na hora da morte ele lembrava da letra da música corretamente.

Um pedaço da plataforma estava preso a muralha, pendurada contra a parede. Percebeu que Kakashi deve ter ficado pendurado nessa parte, e por isso conseguiu alcançar a muralha. Eles provavelmente haviam desligado a eletricidade da plataforma bem a tempo, ou os dois teriam morrido imediatamente.

Os gritos se aproximavam e fechou os olhos.

\- _The nights were mainly made for...for things..._

_[As noites são feitas principalmente para...para coisas...]_

Mais perto, mais perto.

\- _For __saying things that..._

_[Para dizer coisas que...]_

Fechou os olhos com mais força, sentindo as lágrimas escapando pelos cantos dos olhos. Esperando a dor.

Torcendo para que fosse rápido.

Sentiu líquido quente respingar em seu rosto repentinamente, um som de pancada na neve.

-Droga, Itachi!

Abriu os olhos em choque e viu Izumi na sua frente. O facão a mostra, a cabeça de uma das bestas rolando na neve, o corpo caindo com um som surdo para trás.

-Levanta! Isso não é lugar para dormir ou ficar cantando Itachi.

Shisui. Shisui estava ali também, o ajudando a se levantar. Gritou quando ele o moveu, uma dor absurda em sua perna, provavelmente quebrada. A falta de ar devia ser alguma costela também. Se admirava por não ter se quebrado mais.

-Merda, merda. – O ouviu xingar baixo.

Sua visão estava nublada, mas conseguia ver a quantidade de bestas vindo em direção a eles, vagarosamente, como animais cercando uma presa.

-Seus idiotas.

Eles estavam seguros. Estavam seguros e haviam saído para morrer com ele.

-Por que fizeram isso? – Murmurou, grogue. 

-Agradeça a gente depois. – Izumi grunhiu e sentiu mais sangue respingar quando ela atacou uma das bestas que chegou perto o bastante. – Sabia que ia precisar disso. Vai com ele, leva esse imbecil para a plataforma. Acha que ele consegue escalar?

-Não vou te deixar, Izumi.

-Eu te amo Shisui, mas isso não foi um pedido.

-Eu fico e distraio eles, você o leva.

-Por que vocês dois tem que ser tão teimosos? Isso é coisa de homem Uchiha?

-Por que vocês, urgh... não me deixam e vão?

-Cala a boca Itachi! – Eles gritaram ao mesmo.

Itachi abriu os olhos e viu uma das bestas saltar em direção a eles. Antes que pudesse gritar em aviso ela caiu, um tiro no meio da testa.

Mais tiros se seguiram, elas caindo metros a frente antes que os alcançassem.

Olhou para cima, ainda amparado por Shisui e viu na muralha uma fileira de homens atirando, lhes dando cobertura.

-SUBAM! – Alguém gritou. – AGORA!

Eles não esperaram segunda ordem.

Izumi assumiu o outro lado, o amparando pelo outro braço, os dois praticamente o arrastando até o pedaço da plataforma. Provavelmente por onde os dois idiotas haviam escalado para baixo.

Alguém havia lançado uma corda, e foi amarrado pela cintura e puxado para cima. A subida foi dolorosa, e apesar de ter sido rápida lhe pareceu uma eternidade. Shisui e Izumi subiam atrás, e podia ver as bestas tentando os acompanhar, caindo a cada tiro certeiro.

Quando chegou na muralha, alguém o puxou para cima. Ouviu sons, vozes. Shisui e Izumi seguiram, praticamente caindo no chão. Sua visão estava turva. Ouviu um som de metal rangendo, uma pequena explosão e os gritos horrendos se distanciando.

\- Estamos a salvo, estamos a salvo. – Shisui falou frenético, a voz parecendo distante. – Itachi? Itachi!

Tudo escureceu.

...................................................

Ele acordou em incrementos. A sua percepção retornando aos poucos. Primeiro os sons, um barulho ritmado perto do seu ouvido.

Então o toque. Algo macio em seu corpo, algo quente perto do seu braço. Sua perna estava pesada, e não conseguia mexê-la.

Dor, mas nada insuportável.

Grunhiu e abriu os olhos, grogue. Piscou com a luz repentina e suspirou de alivio quando ela diminuiu.

-Itachi?

Virou o rosto devagar e encontrou o rosto de Sasuke perto do seu. Se sentiu mais alerta. Ele tinha pequenos cortes pelo rosto, em vários graus de cicatrização. Uma faixa na sua cabeça, mas de resto parecia bem.

-Está me ouvindo?

Abriu a boca para responder, mas sentiu uma dor ao mover a língua.

-Ele precisa beber água antes. – Alguém falou do seu lado, uma voz desconhecida e sentiu algo frio tocando seus lábios. Um canudo. Fazia tempo que não via um desses. – Beba.

Alivio em sua garganta. Fechou os olhos em êxtase.

-Devagar.

Era difícil obedecer.

Estava confuso, sua mente se organizando aos poucos.

E então tudo veio de uma vez. O ataque, a queda.

Shisui e Izumi.

-Onde...- sua voz estava rouca e tossiu, agitado. – Onde...?

Bendito Sasuke que o conhecia bem demais e não precisou falar mais nada.

-Os dois idiotas estão bem. – Sasuke bufou, mas havia um sorriso de canto nele. – Estavam aqui até pouco, Sakura os obrigou a sair e ir comer alguma coisa.

-Quanto tempo...?

-Uns dois dias apenas. Você bateu a cabeça forte, teve uma concussão. – A expressão dele ficou preocupada. – Tiveram que te deixar apagado, quebrou costela, a perna. Acharam que tinha lesionado a coluna também.

-Desculpe.

O suspiro dele pareceu velho demais para uma criança.

-Está tudo bem agora. Estamos bem.

Sorriu de leve com isso.

Ouviu o som de uma porta abrindo e vozes altas e Shisui tagarelando.

-Ela é mais assustadora que o Sasuke quando não dorme direito, estou te dizendo Izumi! Você acha que ela e Kakashi estão se pegando? Ele é um cara tão tranquilo e...Itachi?

Os dois estavam ali. Vestidos em um uniforme preto. Shisui tinha um curativo na bochecha, e Izumi alguns cortes no rosto, o cabelo úmido.

Os dois estavam ali.

Antes que pudesse abrir a boca eles estavam ao seu lado. Izumi o abraçando com força e soluçando, Shisui segurando em seu braço.

Sasuke resmungou algo, mas não saiu do lugar onde estava sentado na sua cama, e por isso acabou sendo puxado para o abraço.

Sim, eles estavam bem agora.

Tudo ficaria bem.

...............................

_Notas finais_

_No próximo, o epílogo._


	6. Epílogo

Minato Namikaze era um homem impressionante.

Isso Itachi percebeu no primeiro momento em que o viu, quando ainda estava na enfermaria. Mesmo com Naruto pendurado nos braços dele e o sorriso carismático no rosto quando o agradeceu por ter ajudado a trazer seu filho a salvo, não havia dúvidas que ele era alguém a ser temido e respeitado.

Afinal, não era à toa que ele havia conseguido sozinho escapar das bestas e viajar até ali, mesmo com sua equipe morta ou desaparecida. Mesmo com todos dizendo que seus filhos estavam mortos. E pela maneira como ele olhava Naruto e Kakashi, isso devia ter sido um baque e tanto. E ainda assim ele encontrou forças de algum lugar, e fé de que eles poderiam ainda voltar para ele.

Tsunade senju, a mãe dele, não era diferente.

Kakashi havia comentado que ela era uma das cabeças na pesquisa e de comando da base, e mesmo que agora a visse sentada no chão rodeada por crianças a impressão de respeito e temor não havia mudado.

-Ele está demorando.

Sasuke resmungou ao seu lado, tocando no vidro. Escondeu um sorriso com a rabugice dele enquanto via Naruto com as outras crianças. Eram nove no total, incluindo ele. Gaara estava ao lado dele, e do outro lado uma menininha que parecia ter uns sete anos de idade, de pele morena e cabelo de um estranho tom esverdeado.

-Essa é a Fuu. Ela grudou em Gaara e Naruto.

-Ela é fofinha.

Sasuke deu de ombros, o que significava que ela era fofinha, mas não ia admitir.

-Quem são os outros?

-Por que eu saberia?

O olhou com a sobrancelha erguida e ele fez um bico engraçado que nunca admitiria, cruzando os braços.

Sasuke era a pessoa mais curiosa que conhecia, e a melhor em descobrir as coisas. Quando saiu do hospital seu irmão parecia conhecer mais da base do que Shisui ou Izumi, incluindo o pessoal do laboratório, por estar sempre com Naruto e Gaara quando eles não tinham testes.

\- O moreno alto é o Kiler Bee. Ele gosta de cantar umas rimas estranhas, e é da idade do Naruto, mas parece mais velho. O de cabelo sempre em cima dos olhos é o Utakata. Naruto disse que ele é bem zen.

-Zen?

Sasuke deu de ombros.

-Foi como ele disse. A loira é a Yugito. Ela tem onze, mas é meio mandona. Naruto gosta dela. – Isso parecia desagradar seu irmão imensamente. – É obcecada por gatos. Han e Roshi são os dois do canto, eles são meio grudados e não falam muito. Yagura tem três anos, é o que está no colo da Yugito. Naruto disse que ela adotou ele, porque não larga ele. Eles são meio grudados demais com o Naruto.

-E isso te desagrada?

Seu irmão o olhou de cara feia, por isso devia ter falhado em esconder o sorriso.

-Gaara também não gosta.

-E você e Gaara são amigos agora?

Ele deu de ombros.

-Ele não é ruim. Ele me salvou com o Naruto.

Não gostava de lembrar disso. Com isso fazia duas vezes em que Naruto salvara alguém que amava. Ele devia muito a ele.

-Não me importo tanto de dividir Naruto com ele.

Ele falava aquilo tão sério. Não podia rir. Não era Shisui.

-Certo.

As crianças se erguerem do chão, e viu Naruto correr até Minato que havia entrado pela outra porta. O homem o rodou no ar e beijou seu rosto com adoração. Logo algumas das crianças estavam ao redor dele também. Gaara principalmente parecia feliz quando o homem passou a mão em seu cabelo. Algo raro de transparecer, ele era bem estoico para uma criança.

Virou para comentar isso com Sasuke, mas ele já havia sumido. Olhou pelo vidro e viu que ele havia entrado na sala. Naruto o viu e o pai o colocou no chão.

O viu correr e praticamente pular em seu irmão, o derrubando.

Não precisava ouvir para saber que Sasuke estava brigando com ele por isso.

Ainda assim, não conseguiu não notar o sorriso dele.

Sasuke estava feliz, e isso era tudo que precisava pedir.

-Itachi!

Olhou para trás e viu Shisui acenando para ele da murada, Izumi ao seu lado rodava uma faca na mão.

Claro que ela tinha colocado as mãos em armas já, típico dela.

Foi até eles, os três se recostando na murada e olhando as montanhas a frente, cobertas por neve. Apesar disso o clima não estava gelado, a brisa marítima ajudando na temperatura. Olhou para baixo e não conseguia mais ver os restos da plataforma, cobertos já pela neve, assim como os corpos.

Toda a muralha estava eletrificada impedindo que as bestas escalassem, e haviam homens a postos para derrubar quem tentasse, mas uma parte sua não podia não se preocupar.

-Eu falei com Sakura hoje. – Shisui comentou ao seu lado. – Ela disse que eles têm quase certeza que conseguiram fazer o soro. Não é uma cura exatamente, não funciona com a infecção já avançada, mas é um começo. Estão comentando sobre a troca de base

-Troca? – perguntou interessado. Shisui assentiu, a voz mais baixa.

-É, estão falando sobre uma plataforma no oceano. Eles estão em contato com outras bases ao redor do mundo, a resistência não é só aqui. Eles vão espalhar o soro para elas, vacinar as pessoas. Não há muito o que se pode fazer com quem já está infectado, mas...

-Podem prevenir que a situação piore. – Completou, olhando de volta as montanhas. Ele podia quase sentir os olhos deles os fitando, a espreita. – Eles estão evoluindo. Se adaptando. É como se fossem uma nova espécie agora. Lembra Neanderthal e Homo sapiens, coexistindo, tudo de novo.

\- Da última vez uma delas se extinguiu. – Izumi comentou quietamente. – Resta saber quem vai extinguir quem.

Era a grande questão, não era? Ninguém sabia ao certo de onde aquele vírus surgiu, ninguém entendia bem o que ele fazia com o organismo, mas eles estavam vendo o resultado em primeira mão. Talvez fosse uma resposta da natureza contra a arrogância humana, ou algo que estava além da compreensão deles.

Talvez tudo aquilo fosse em vão, mas não gostava de pensar assim.

-Seja o que for. – Shisui interrompeu seus pensamentos. – Eles estão evoluindo, mas a gente também. Temos nove pirralhos que provam isso, e tem boatos que tem mais deles, nas outras bases. Estamos mudando também, nos adaptando. Não é toa que o ser humano é a maior praga na terra, é difícil se livrar da gente.

Itachi não queria, mas riu, o clima ficando mais leve. Izumi balançou a cabeça divertida. Shisui era sempre bom em fazer isso. Em fazer eles acreditarem que tudo ficaria bem.

-E também, aconteça o que acontecer, estamos juntos, certo? – Ele passou os braços os ombros dos dois, os puxando para perto de uma vez. Izumi protestou o movimento súbito, mas foi a primeira a se agarrar a ele.

Itachi derrubou a muleta e suspirou se apoiando nos dois, sabendo que não tinha como se livrar dele quando ficava assim.

E nem queria na verdade.

Encostou a cabeça no ombro de Shisui, sentindo a mão de Izumi em sua cintura o segurando.

\- E vamos continuar juntos. – Shisui murmurou em seu cabelo, algum deles beijou seu rosto e não importava quem no momento. Nunca havia importado. - E enquanto estivermos juntos vamos conseguir.

-Shisui, vai me fazer chorar. – Izumi murmurou de forma abafada.

-Mas você já está chorando...Okay, quem de vocês está apertando minha bunda?

-...

-...

\- É você, Izumi?

-...Talvez. Parece mesmo uma almofada.

\- Eu disse. - Shisui deu uma risada abafada em seu cabelo. – Uma almofada grande.

-Vocês se acham engraçados? Eu vou começar a cantar. – Ameaçou.

-Itachi...

-Não ouse!

\- _Do I wanna know?_

-ARGH. – Shisui o soltou colocando as mãos nos ouvidos, e quase caiu com isso, mas era tarde demais para eles. - Eu te odeio as vezes.

_-_ _Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new! _ _[Talvez eu esteja muito ocupado sendo seu para me apaixonar por mais alguém!]_

-Que droga. – Izumi lamentou. – Eu já tinha esquecido.

Itachi gargalhou, as mãos apoiadas na murada enquanto Shisui e Izumi se consolavam por sua maldade em um abraço choroso.

Pelo menos dessa vez ele havia lembrado da letra certa.

Era um começo.

\- _Crawling back to you! __[Me arrastando de volta para você!]_

Um bom começo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiro de tudo, muito obrigada para quem acompanhou e comentou até aqui, corações para vocês <3. Foi uma estória cheia de adrenalina e rápida, e espero que tenham gostado! o(*>ω<*)o
> 
> Questões: Você vai continuar ela? Nope! Termina aqui mesmo, pelo menos não pretendo por enquanto. Pretendo, no entanto, fazer um pequeno spin-off com Gaara, Naruto e Sasuke já crescidos ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)), e com mais algumas curiosidades sobre as outras crianças, mas sem prazos. 
> 
> A título de curiosidade: a guerra entre os infectados e não-infectados vai continuar, até que eventualmente um suplante o outro. Como o ser humano é uma barata difícil de matar - thank you Shisui - sabemos quem provavelmente irá ganhar no final. 
> 
> E as nove crianças? Como Shisui comentou, eles são a evolução, uma resposta a infecção. Eventualmente irão surgir mais e mais pessoas nascendo imunes, mas os 'dons' são dos casos específicos de uma mãe infectada. Narutinho é mais forte, porque ele teve mais contato com a infecção no útero. Algo sobre os Uzumakis também, não vou me explicar muito nisso aqui pois irei falar mais no spin-off <3
> 
> É isso! Dúvidas? 
> 
> Agora vão lá ouvir Do I Wanna Know? e ficar com a música grudada na cabeça como eu!
> 
> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> Lembrando que essa fanfic foi feita para o desafio songfic do grupo FNS!


End file.
